bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Duetto Megurine Luka
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60583 |no = 8091 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★ |cost = 12 |maxlv = 60 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 152 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 28 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 30 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 67, 74, 81, 88, 95, 102, 109, 116, 123, 130, 137 |bb_distribute = 9, 8, 8, 9, 8, 8, 9, 8, 8, 9, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A songstress who appeared from another world. There are records left behind that state she appeared in the same ancient ruins as Hatsune Miku, singing atop a peculiar stage. Her voice is said to have healed many people as well, but the curious thing was that she sang in an entirely different language than Hatsune Miku. The language seemed to be from another world, rendering the lyrics incomprehensible. However, the mystical resonance of her voice is said to have changed the souls of her audience, sublimating their existence. |summon = You want to stand on stage with me? Fine. I want to see what you see, so I'll allow it. |fusion = You're showing me kindness? I guess that's not so bad. I should be able to sing again now. |evolution = | hp_base = 2700 |atk_base = 880 |def_base = 600 |rec_base = 930 | hp_lord = 4100 |atk_lord = 1350 |def_lord = 1050 |rec_lord = 1450 | hp_anima = 4543 |rec_anima = 1332 |atk_breaker = 1468 |def_breaker = 932 |atk_guardian = 1232 |def_guardian = 1168 |rec_guardian = 1391 |def_oracle = 991 | hp_oracle = 3923 |rec_oracle = 1627 | hp_bonus = 400 |atk_bonus = 160 |def_bonus = 160 |rec_bonus = 160 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Noble Smile |lsdescription = Boosts HC drop rate & hugely boosts Rec rate |lsnote = 20% boost to HC drop rate, 50% boost to HC effectiveness (not Rec rate) |lstype = Recovery |bb = Future Song |bbdescription = 12 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (780~880 + 10% of target Rec) HP |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 150 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 60584 |evomats1 = 60123 |evomats2 = 60201 |evomats3 = 60122 |evomats4 = 60122 |evomats5 = 60144 |evozelcost = 200000 |howtoget = *Vocaloid Summon (Limited Time) *Serial code giveaway at the 2014 New York Comic Con (Oct 9-12, 2014) http://gumi.sg/gumis-going-new-york-comicon/ *Serial code included with every purchase of 5000 MOL Points (Physical Card). Only available in Singapore. |notes = *Luka 4* is not meritable. |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Luka1 }}